happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Falling to Pieces
Falling to Pieces is a HTF Fanon episode that introduces Stubbs the zombie rat. Starring Roles *Stubbs Featuring Roles *Graves *Cryptie *Sir Gron Plot Graves finishes burying a coffin at night. He wipes sweat off his forhead and begins to leave until he hears a moaning sound. Graves looks around in confusion but mearly shrugs it off and begins to leave until the moan happens again. Graves begins to get scared and looks around for the source of the noise but is unable to find any. Suddenly something touches his leg and Graves looks down to see he is ontop of a grave and a hand is sticking out of it. The hang begin to move and Graves runs off scream. The hand begins to claw at the ground and pulls itself from the dirt. A few moments later and Stubbs finishes crawing from the grave. He looks around with in his eyes and runs away screaming when a nearby owl hoots. Meanwhile Graves runs into his house and quickly picks up a phone. He dials a number and waits a moment beofre yelling into the phone, after this he then hangs up and begins to pace nervoisly. Soon the doorbell rings and Graves opens it to find Cryptie with a backpack on. At this time Stubbs finally stops running and looks around at his surrondings. Seeing that he is in graveyard he freaks out and stubles backward into a bush. The feel of the bush makes Stubbs freakout more and he trys to run only to find his untorn ear caught in the bush. Stubbs trys to free himself but when he does he rips his ear off. Stubb begins to cry over the loss of his ear until yelling is heard. He turns to see Cryptie and Graves running towards him. Stubbs begins to freak out and looks around for someplace to hide but he is suddenly grabbed by the tail and yanked into the bush. Stubbs gets ready to scream until bony hand covers his mouth. Through the bushes Stubbs spots Cryptie and Graves astanding infront of him. They look around to see where he went and Cryptie spots Stubbs ear. Cryptie yells to Graves and they run off. Suddenly the hand comes off Stubbs mouth and he looks and he looks to find the owner, Sir Gron. Stubb gets ready to freak out until he notices Sir Gron is just like him. Sir Gron puts out a bony hand and Stubb shakes it. The two then get out off the bush only to come face to face with Cryptie and Graves who came back for Graves shovel. Cryptie yells and runs at Stubbs but his fall over when he trips on Graves's shovel. Cryptie tumbles into Stubbs and Sir Gron and breaks them to peices along with launching those peices in the air. Cryptie then begins to tumble down a hill and Graves chases after him only to fall into an open gravve and break his spine. Cryptie then rolls into a chainlink fence and is sliced to peices. At the top of the hill Sir Gron and Stubb's body parts land in the form of bowling pins and then their heads knock the "pins" over. This make sthe two laugh. Deaths #Graves breaks his spine when he falls down an open grave. #Cryptie is sliced by a chainlink fence. Injuries #Stubbs has his ear torn off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes